The Last Son of Asgard
by Silverwolf323
Summary: Percy Jackson is found crying and alone by a wanderer. His mother, struck down by Zeus in a rage after finding out about Poseidon's betrayal, asks the wanderer for only one thing with her dying breath, "Please, protect him." The wanderer does as she asks and adopts the infant son of Poseidon, forsaken by his godly family to die alone, and brings him to his home, Yggdrasil.
1. The Wanderer

**Hello there everyone! It has been a very long time since I've posted anything but I'm back! I've recently found some free time and I'm having a bit of writer's block with my original writing so I thought I'd write a story or two on here to keep in practice. Reviews mean a lot to me and as always, please enjoy the story! :)**

Frigid winds battered the wanderer mercilessly, pelting the bearded man with bullets of cold rain that soaked into his hooded black cloak; like icy needles being driven into his leathery skin. He trudged through the flooded alley, his mouth twisted into a frustrated scowl. In the past, he could have dispelled the thunderstorm without lifting a finger. But then, in the past, he wouldn't have been caught in this raging maelstrom in the first place. Oh no, this old man would have sat on a grand throne surrounded by the finest things that life had to offer, safe and warm inside his golden city. But his city and his family were gone, that life was long dead.

He continued his sluggish trek, the somber weight of his thoughts slowing his stride that much more. His melancholy reflection, however, was shattered by a boom of thunder followed by the piercing wail of a child. The old man's head shot up straight as the hair of his arms and legs stood straight up in response to the electrical surge that shook the very earth he stood on.

" _What in the name of Asgard was that?"_ he thought as he struggled to remain balanced. Then he felt it. There was more than just the metallic energy of electricity permeating the air. No, the man felt a distinct magical charge run through his veins, one not unlike his own son's lightning. He shook his head to rid his mind of such thoughts, his snowy white beard almost whipping his face in the ferocious winds as he did so. Then, clutching his gnarled wooden walking stick, the man quickened his pace in the direction of the blast.

He emerged from the alley, grim lines in his face set like stone, and continued his walk towards Central Park. He followed the winding trail of magic energy closely, not that he really needed any help finding his way with the ear-busting screaming of a child not far ahead. Within a few more moments he had reached his destination, he did not like what he found.

The small clearing he found himself in was scorched, from the grassy floor to the bark of the surrounding trees. The blast had left little in its wake, save the burnt remains of a woman lying on the ground in the epicenter of the crater left behind by the mighty bolt of lightning. However, the wailing infant was nowhere to be seen. The old man marched around the edges of the crater in search of the crying babe but stopped short upon the sound of a wheezing breath finding its ways to he his ears. His head snapped to the source of the ragged breathing and barely contained his shock to see a pair of startling blue eyes locked on him. He raced toward the woman as quickly as he could before kneeling at her side.

" _Impossible!"_ he thought, " _A blast of that magnitude should have left naught but ash in its wake, much less a breathing woman."_ That was when he noticed it. A flickering green aura surrounded the woman like a glowstick, washing the old man in the scent of the sea.

" _I see,"_ he sighed inwardly, " _So, the sea god saw fit to grant you protection."_ The old man knew, however, that whatever protection the earthshaker had granted this woman, that it would not be enough. A bolt of that strength could only have come from Zeus himself, and, observing the bloody burns that covered the woman's body, he knew that not even his own magic could save her now. In the end, all Poseidon had done was prolong her suffering.

"Please, rest now little one," the old man's voice washed over the woman, surprisingly strong and proud despite his hunched frame.

"P-please prot-" her sentence was cut short by a ragged cough that left a scarlet pool of blood on the blackened earth. She squeezed her brilliant azure eyes shut in a grimace before lifting a burned and shaky arm up and pointing in the direction of the screaming with obvious struggle.

"Please, protect him," The instant the word him left her mouth, the fight left her body and she slumped onto the ground. He wheezing breaths slowed until the clearing was filled only with the sound of howling wind and the rage-filled breath of the old man. However, the anger left him just as quickly as it had come, only to be replaced by the mournful stabbing of sorrow gnawing away at his heart. He had seen countless deaths and fought in wars larger than the human imagination could possibly comprehend, and, in a different time, the old man would have found honor in the women's fighting spirit. But now, he felt only the sting of profound loss at her death. He mourned her death with the deaths of all those that had fought in his name and felt crippled under the burden of their loss. Death seemed to follow him life a vultures follows a marching army looking for its next meal and he never seemed strong enough to save any of them.

The breaking of his heart was halted by another powerful cry ripping through the billowing wind emanating from the direction the woman had pointed. He stood and glanced down at her frail and broken form one last time, thinking she would have made a fine valkyrie in a different world, before moving towards the piercing wail. As he moved, his staff seemed to shimmer with golden light and warped itself until a mighty golden spear stood in its place. The strange shape of runes glowed white-hot along its length all the way to its tip and, as it struck the ground, an invisible force pushed the rain away. The force expanded farther and farther like an invisible umbrella opening until the clearing was covered in a hidden barrier that blocked both the raging downpour and the prying eyes of mortals and gods alike. Several yards from the clearing, in a patch of fresh green grass surrounded by bushes, a swaddle of mud-stained white blankets writhed and cried with wild abandonment.

The old man approached the bundle with a delicate reverence, kneeling over the child somberly. The child paused its keening for a moment upon the old man coming into its view, but upon seeing the man's scarred and wrinkled face twisted in a scowl resumed its screeching with renewed vigor. The old man's frost colored eyebrows shot up is surprise at the sound, his one good eye widening in shock.

"Goodness boy, you have quite the set of lungs on you aye?" The old man chuckled, his cool baritone voice washing over the child like a clam breeze. The child ceased is hollering in response to the man's tone, looking up at him red-faced, the baby's hypnotising green eyes which swirled like whirlpools bored into him inquisitively.

The wanderer grunted in recognition, " _Just as I thought, so Poseidon was the second to break the oath."_

"Oh little one, the life you find yourself in is not an easy one," the old man sighed sympathetically, "And trust me, I know much of difficult lives." In response, the child only babbled incoherently.

"But perhaps I can make your journey a little easier, young one," the old man grinned for what seemed the first time in many years, his good eye which was colored the pale blue of the sky on a cold winter's day sparkled with hope. This boy did not resemble the wanderer's other children in the least, yet looking upon him still made the old man's heartache for a family that no longer existed. His reminiscing was interrupted, however, by the screech of an eagle trying to push its way out of the invisible barrier.

Odin observed the bird coldly, clutching the now quiet infant close to his chest. A low whistle escaped his lips and within moments, what appeared to be two flying shadows whisked overhead; flying through the wanderer's barrier with no resistance whatsoever. The eagle gave a startled screech as the two smaller figures slammed into it with more force than expected and pulled it to the ground in a squabbling mess of black and white feathers. Odin approached the dog pile, or rather, the bird pile and met his eye with the intelligent eye of the restrained eagle. Holding the bird in place were the wanderer's faithful ravens, Huginn and Muninn. They squawked in greeting before returning to their task of holding down the struggling bird with unnatural strength.

The old man raised his spear and flipped it so the blade was pointed directly at the birds head. The avian creature struggled and screamed in the clawed embrace of the ravens in a fruitless attempt to free itself. However, instead of simply killing the bird, the old man delicately touched the tip of his spear to the bird's beak and whispered a short chant. The runes adorning his spear glowed brightly as the magic worked itself into the eagle's mind. A glazed look covered the bird's eyes as it gave a squawk of confusion in the man's direction.

"Both the mother and child perished by the bolt," he whispered evenly, "You will report to your master that he succeeded in his assassination attempt."

The bird gave a final squawk of agreement before the old man nodded and tapped the butt of his spear on the wet earth releasing his barrier and ordering Huginn and Muninn to free the eagle. They did as he asked and with a triumphant screech, the eagle began its flight towards the empire state building.

The man watched its retreat until it was but a white speck against the dark thunderheads covering the starry night sky. With a final glare in the direction of where the old man knew the invisible Mount Olympus lay, he turned and began to walk in the opposite direction. Huginn and Muninn flapped their wings and flew to perch on their master's shoulders with happy caws, causing a slight curl of the wanderer's mouth and a gargle of interest from the baby that lay in his arms.

"Now then, my child," the man declared," I say it is time we head home. "So says Odin, the Allfather!" he bared his teeth in a shining grin as a golden light enveloped the group of birds and men in a bright flash of light that enveloped both Odin's group and the body of the child's mother until none of them remained.

 **So what do ya think? I'd love to hear all your thoughts and I got lots of fun plans for this story! Any particular pairings you'd like to see? Let me know all your thoughts and leave a review to tell me what you think! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Hello everybody! First off I wanna thank you all so much for the instant support this story got! It means a lot! It was awesome motivation to write another chapter that I hope you all will enjoy. So let's get started! As always, reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy reading. :)**

 **Acadia National Park, Maine**

Odin and the child appeared in a flash of golden light. The instant the warm glow faded, however, a biting cold soon seeped into their bones. The child, who was wrapped tight in the crook of the Allfather's arm, gave a cry of discomfort to the chill. Fluffy white snow surrounded the odd-looking pair on all sides, even as more of the frozen flakes floated down from the heavens. A fine layer of frost coated the trees, and layers of snow were piled up into miniature hills which almost reached eye level.

Odin's spear glowed white hot in the hand which was not occupied by the squirming infant and soon a blanket of warm air wrapped itself around the pair, protecting them from winter's freezing embrace. Odin took one last look at the babbling child, his eye twinkling with amusement as the boy reached up and tugged lightly on the old man's beard, then began plodding through the wall of snow solemnly.

The screeches of snowy owls echoed overhead, greeting the king and his charge with reverence as the two made their way through the frozen wilderness. Odin breathed in the cool air with gusto, reveling in the smell of towering pines mixed with the crispness of winter. It was only when Odin began to near their destination did he begin to doubt his decision.

 _What am I thinking?_ He internally berated himself, " _Child or not, this boy is a Greek! Frigg was always better with the children then I was anyhow, how can I raise this boy?"_ The god's struggle was interrupted by a gargle of joy as the child was rocked back in forth in the swinging stride of the Allfather. Odin peered down at the baby with an evaluating glance. Even as young as he was, Odin could see the sea green aura radiating from the child, pushing and pulling in waves of invisible light, like ocean tides. It would be no easy task to conceal the boy from monsters once he grew up, any wards Odin placed on him could only last so long. What struck Odin the most, however, was the amused innocence of the child's gaze that pierced the wandering god's very soul.

 _How many children have died due to my actions?"_ he thought somberly, " _It was not so long ago that I was much like Zeus myself, doing whatever needed to be done to keep my power."_

As if he could sense the old man's despair, the child's face morphed into a toothless grin, his eyes never leaving Odin's single orb as he stared up at him. Odin could feel his heart melt ever so slightly.

"Oh little one, we will just have to make this up as we go along then," Odin chuckled, strapping his spear onto his back and swinging the child up with both hands so their faces were level. "I will need your help just as much as you'll need mine if this in going to work, understand?" The child merely babbled unintelligibly in response. Odin grinned slightly before setting off once again, the boy now swaddled snugly against his chest.

It was only a few more paces before the pair reached a wall of tall trees which stood tall even among the thick embankment of snow that surrounded them. In a view that only the birds flying high above could see, a ring of these massive trees wrapped around in a circle, their canopies concealing anything that stood inside the barrier. The area inside appeared about a mile in circumference, making the dense wall appear quite odd indeed. However, if one were to look closely at the trunks of these trees, strangely shaped runes could be seen etched into the bark of each and every one. From runes of concealment to those of protection, every tree was inscribed with a magical character of some kind which would hide the ring from the snooping eyes of mortals and immortals alike.

The carvings standing at eye level with Odin were simple, spelling the word "door". The Allfather adjusted the bundle of blankets so that it once again rested only in one arm and then waved a hand over the runes, mumbling a spell of unlocking as he did so. The runes glowed a vibrant, earthy green as the magic took effect. Cracks began to appear in the thick trunk of the tree, the sounds of splitting wood resonating loudly throughout the quiet forest. Slowly the cracks spread until the outline of a door appeared in the trunk which then proceeded to swing open. Odin had to duck to enter the newly made doorway, clutching the child in his arms tightly as he strode across the threshold. As soon as he crossed into the ring, the door snapped shut behind him and the cracks resealed, leaving only a regular tree trunk in its absence.

There were no lights in the ring of trees. But then Odin placed his hand on the living wall next to him and muttered another short incantation. The moment the last word escaped Odin's lips, bright flashes of light appeared all along the walls of the dome he and the child found themselves in. Torches, which seemed to light themselves, stood out with radiant white flames along every other tree which made up the ring. Wooden lanterns, which were strung on emerald colored vines, hung from the branches of the trees overhead, casting shadows with their artificial sunlight. The light shone on lush grass and a variety of other flowers which adorned the forest floor and reflected off the bubbling stream which cut its way through the earth, seemingly unaffected by the outside elements.

However, in the very center of the clearing, stood the most impressive sight of all. A gargantuan ash tree stood proudly, pushing its way through the dense canopy created by the surrounding trees. This was the king of the forest, whose branches could touch the clouds, Yggdrasil. Once upon a time, the tree would have towered far above the Empire State Building and would have served as the connective hub for all of the nine worlds. However, in this day and age, both Odin and the tree needed to conceal themselves in order to keep the dying scraps of their pantheon alive. So, Yggdrasil shrunk to a still large, yet much more manageable size in order for it and Odin to hide from those who sought to harm them.

Ivy colored werelights danced among the branches and trunk of Yggdrasil, flying along the branches with the playful nature of pixies as they swirled around Odin and the child with interest; much to the boy's delight as he pawed at the air in an attempt to catch one of the glowing orbs. Odin strut, with the child still in hand, towards the massive tree; stepping over roots big enough to be trees themselves so as to avoid tripping with the delicate youngling still in his arms.

When he reached the trunk of the tree, an opening formed large enough for Odin to fit through without bending over, running a hand along the rough bark of the world tree as he entered. The inside was much more spacious than it appeared from the outside, about the same size and shape of a sizeable apartment; which was strange considering the tree was circular from the outside. Odin removed his worn out hiking boots at the door and removed his spear, leaning it against the wall of the tree carefully. The roof of the room was lit with more hanging lanterns whose flames seemed not to bother the flammable branches of the world tree. There was furniture much like you would find in any living room, though it was made entirely of wood which was padded with soft grasses and other foliage. Connected directly to the living room was an open kitchen and dining room which gave the home a very open vibe. The kitchen was the only part of the room not made up of wood. It stood out with startling black and gray stone against the warm browns and greens that made up the rest of the house.

The baby squirming uncomfortably in Odin's arm brought him back to reality from his musing, however.

" _Where in the blazes am I going to put you, little one,"_ Odin wondered amusedly as the child opened and closed his mouth randomly as if trying to give the Allfather a good tongue lashing for not finding a more comfortable place to lay him down. Then, as if sensing his need, Yggdrasil gave a great groan. Odin gripped the edge of a wooden table to balance himself as the tree shook and creaked like someone walking on old floorboards. Slowly a doorway formed on the left side of the room, popping out of thin air and merging with the wall.

Odin failed to hide his shock at Yggdrasil's actions, causing his winter kissed eyebrows to shoot up almost to his hairline in surprise. Most of the time, Yggdrasil was more of a silent and passive force in Odin's life. The tree was such a powerful force of nature that its consciousness remained unconcerned about most things that troubled mortals and immortals alike, they all seemed as small as ants compared to the vastness of its connections.

Odin quickly shook off his surprise however and instead glared at the tree with an accusatory gaze, " _If it was so easy for you to make room, why in the Hel have you kept me confined to this little room?"_

His annoyance was soon replaced by amusement however as he chuckled down at the cherry-faced child squabbling in his strong arms, "It seems you have many fans little one," he chuckled, already walking towards the newly made room.

He was pleased with the simplicity of the dwelling. A simple wooden crib sat center stage in the room, furnished with the same soft grasses and leaves which softened the other furniture in the tree. It seemed to be made directly out of the tree itself. The legs of the crib sprouted directly from the floor, gnarled limbs that refined into smooth wood as the base of the cradle was constructed. What impressed the Allfather the most, however, was the spinning mobile hung from a vine stretching down from the ceiling. Leaves were cut out in the shape of animals, chasing each other around and around above the crib.

Odin's features softened from their usual statuesque state as he laid the child down in the soft crib. The child gurgled in approval at his new accommodations and, with a final stare at the bearded man above him, boring into the Allfather with eyes that contained a sea of emotion, the boy drifted into a dreamless sleep. It was only when the child's eyes closed did Odin see an etching of blue thread running along the side of the white cloth that surrounded the baby. _Perseus_ it spelled.

"Ah, so that is your name little one." Odin whispered thoughtfully, "Well then get some rest, you have had a long day and have many more to come. Goodnight, Perseus." Odin left the child with a final smile and brushed the shock of black hair that adorned his head like a crown of shadows before quietly leaving the room, taking special care when closing the door.

When the door was firmly shut behind him, Odin leaned against it and released the tension in his body with a heavy sigh, "Oh Frigg, what am I going to do." His only answer was the smell of roses invading his nose on a breeze that should not have been able to enter the world tree. Odin clenched his eyes shut and did his damnedest not to let the tears run down his face.

 **Yay! Another chapter done! I got a lot of support on the first chapter so thank you, everyone! I hope this one meets your expectations as well! Let me know what you all think about Odin living in Yggdrasil and please leave any other comments and questions in the review section. Thank you for reading and hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out soon!**


End file.
